Jealousy Isn't Pretty
by BabyAngelGirl
Summary: Starfire & Raven both like boys who are preoccupied with other stuff, or just plain goofballs. But what happens when the girls find the perfect guys?
1. Crying

This is my first time doing Teen Titans. I watch the show, so I have a pretty good idea what to write about. But, still…Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans. 

A beautiful girl with long, reddish-hair, green eyes & a purple outfit on, is laying on her bed, looking at a picture.

In it, we see a green boy, a half-human half-robot boy & a girl with a blue cloak on. But the girl is looking at the boy with a mask on & a cape standing next to her.

She sighs, "Robin, when will you notice me?" she asks the picture. She lets the picture fall & buries her face in her comforter.

A few minutes later, she gets up & flies to the 'living room.' She looks around, but all she sees is the green boy & the half-robot boy playing a video game.

"I'm gonna beat you, Cyborg!" the green boy shouted.

Cyborg laughed. "You got to be joking me, Beast Boy. Like you could beat me." But at that moment, Beast Boy knocked Cyborg out!

Cyborg's mouth hung open as Beast Boy danced around. "Go BB! Go BB! It's your birthday! Gonna party like it's your birthday!"

Cyborg grumbled. "Stupid game anyway."

Beast boy leaned in. "Only cuz you lost."

"Yeah? I challenge you again!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy sat down. "Fine! Let's go!"

The game starts again & the girl smiles at her two friends. She walks to the kitchen & opens the fridge. All the food is covered with blue stuff. She groans, picking at it. "Ewww, that's nasty." She closed the fridge, but her stomach growled in protest.

She starts to fly back to her room, when she sees someone. She grins, seeing it's Robin. "Hey, Robin!" she smiled, waving at the boy.

Robin looks up & smiles. "Hey, Starfire." He looks back down.

"What's that?" she asks, flying over.

"Nothing!" he shouts the book, startling the poor girl.

"I'm sorry," she tears up.

Robin's face softens. "No, I'm sorry, Star. It's just I'm preoccupied."

Starfire nods, tears threatening to fall down. "OK, I'll just go now." she flies to her room, leaving Robin sighing.

He turns to see Cyborg & Beast Boy staring at him. "What?" he exclaimed, walking back into his room.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy & sighs. "When will he tell her?"

Beast Boy shrugs his shoulders. "How should I know?"

"Speaking of which, when are you going to tell Raven?" Cyborg teases.

BB blushes. "Tell her what?"

"That you like her."

"I do not!" BB exclaims, turning more red.

"Then why are you changing colors?" Cyborg asks, pointing to BB.

"Shut up & play!" BB focuses on the game.

Cyborg shakes his head. "Sheesh, if this keeps up any longer, I'm going to go crazy." he focuses back on the game as well.

Starfire is floating by Robin's door, thinking. She slides down & puts her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" a female voice asks.

Starfire looks up to seethe girl with a dark blue cloak on. "Raven, what do you mean?"

Raven sighs. "It's obvious something's bothering you. So what is it?"

Starfire's eyes widened. "Are you actually concerned about me?"

Raven groans. "Don't make me regret this."

Starfire laughs. "OK." She looks down. "It's Robin…"

"Why don't you tell him you like him?" Raven asks.

Starfire blushes. "What are you talking about? Who told you?"

"Well, right now, you just did. But it's obvious with the whole staring thing."

"I stare?" Starfire grimaces.

Raven nods. "All the time."

Starfire groans. "Great, now he thinks I'm weird."

"I don't think he notices." Raven points out.

Starfire nods. "Probably. He's so into Slade this, & Slade that. Even if I fell down a hole, he wouldn't notice." Tears come down her face & she puts her face in her hands.

Raven notices & slowly pats her shoulder. "There, there…" she says, slowly.

Starfire buries her face into Raven's cloak, crying. Raven puts her arms around her, slowly. "It's OK…Don't cry…"

Suddenly, the door opens & Robin trips over the two girls. "Ow!" he exclaims, looking up to see what happened.

"Star!" he gasps. He crawls over to her. "What happened?" he asks.

Starfire still cries, so Robin looked at Raven, concern in his eyes. Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, she's probably on her period."

Robin becomes uncomfortable, so he nods. He pats Star's shoulder. "It's OK. It'll be fine." he said, cautiously & gets up & walks back into his room.

Raven watches, then looks back down to the crying girl. "Shh, it's fine. Stop crying."

Starfire looks up, face streaked with tears. "I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

Raven stands up. "No prob, just being helpful." She walks back toward her room.

"Wait!" Star cries, standing up.

Raven stops & turns. Star flies toward her. "Um, do you, maybe, want to go to the mall sometime?" she asks, closing her eyes, waiting for the rejection.

"Sure." Raven says.

Star looks up in surprise & sees the girl walk back to her room. She is shocked. "Something's up with Raven." Her eyes squint. "And I'm gonna find out what." She flies after Raven.

So, good, bad. I tried to make Raven caring, but at the same time, able to control her emotions. I hope this was good & if it's not, don't be too mean. I'll update as soon as I can. And it's your job to review.


	2. Blushing & Arguments

Thank you for the reviews. I don't own Teen Titans, some smart person does.

Starfire floats in front of Raven's room, hesitant to knock. "She'll snap at me if I do." one side told her.

"But then you'll never find out what's up?" the other side contradicted.

Fortunately, for Starfire, she didn't have to make that choice. Because the alarm went off.

Raven's door opens & Raven's surprised to see the alien girl floating in front of it. "Starfire, can I help you?"

Starfire thought quickly. "I came to tell you the alarm went off."

"I know. I can hear." Raven pointed out.

Starfire nodded. "Just making sure. Let's go." she flies toward the living room, Raven behind her.

The girls reach the room & sit down. Robin comes in & types some things in. A picture of a building up in smoke appears.

Robin turned. "This is the 5th attack on jewelry stores we've had this month. I think it might be Slade."

Starfire is confused on how it could be Slade, so she speaks up. "Why would Slade attack jewelry stores?"

"Cuz he's Slade." Robin simply said, as if that answered her question.

Starfire opened her mouth to say something when Raven put her hand on her shoulder. Star looked to see Raven shake her head.

Starfire nods & turns back to Robin, who was currently pacing back & forth.

"We'll have to split up." He turns to them. "Cyborg & Beast Boy, take the T-Car. Star & Raven, cover the air."

"And what will you do?" Cyborg asks.

He frowns. "I'm going after Slade."

"By yourself!" Star exclaimed, flying to stand next to him. "Are you crazy? You might be killed!" Her eyes begin to be filled with tears.

Robin turns to her & smiles. Wiping her tears away, he soothes her. "I'll be fine. Don't cry."

Star nodded & swallowed her tears. "OK. But be careful."

"Aren't I always?" he grinned.

'That's a loaded question.' she thinks & goes to sit down.

"Everybody got their assignments? Teen Titans, GO!" Robin exclaims, running out of the room, followed by Cyborg & Beast Boy.

Raven gets up, but notices Star still sitting down. Raven groans & goes over to her. "Don't worry. He might be a little crazy, but he's strong. He'll be OK."

Star looked up at her & smiled. "You're right. Thank you, Raven!" she threw her arms around the surprised girl.

"OK." Raven pushed her lightly off. "Don't get mushy. Let's go." She flies out of the room, followed by a happy Starfire.

In the T-Car, Cyborg & Beast Boy are arguing over something.

"So, why don't you tell her?" Cyborg teased.

"I don't like her!" BB shouted.

"I didn't say you did."

BB blushed again. "Well, you meant it."

"How do you now? I didn't say it." Cyborg teased.

"Because you can tell!"

"And since when did you become a mind reader?" he taunts.

But before BB can say something back, Robin comes onto the communicator. "Jinx is at it again! Go to eastside."

Cyborg makes a complete turn & flies eastward, BB holding on for dear life.

In the sky, Raven & Starfire look around. "What are we looking for exactly?" Star asks finally.

"I thought you knew."

Star began to laugh & so did Raven, which shocked Star, on account of Raven NEVER laughing. And I mean NEVER.

"You laughed?" Star asks, smiling.

Raven stops, blushing (which also NEVER happens). "Don't get any ideas. I'm not a complete goofball, like you."

"Or BB." Star laughs at Raven's face as she turns even more red.

"Why do you bring him up?" Raven questions.

"Because he's the main goofball of your dreams." Star mocks Raven in a sing-song voice.

Raven darkens even more. "I don't like him."

Starfire flies in a heart-shaped. "Really? Then why do you blush when he's near you?"

Raven begins to sweat. "I do not."

"You so do." Star ribs Raven.

Raven flies ahead. "I do not!"

Star follows her. "Do too!"

This continues for a few more minutes, until Raven suddenly stops. Star collides into her. "Why'd you stop?" she protested.

Raven went still & pointed down. Star followed her finger to…

You have to wait until the next installment of Jealousy Isn't Pretty cuz this author is falling asleep & has to get up early tomorrow. Blah! I'll update as soon as I can. I swear! 


	3. New Dude

Thank you for the reviews. I don't own Teen Titans, some smart person does. 

Starfire's mouth drops open as she stares at a man standing with a bouquet of roses. She rubs her eyes in disbelief.

"No way.." her eyes begin to cloud with tears.

Raven switches between the surprised girl & the man standing with roses. Suddenly, the man flew up by Starfire.

"Starfire, you are most beautiful. These are for you." He hands her the bouquet.

Starfire takes them, still staring in awe. "No way, can it be you…Silverfire?"

The man laughs. "Of course it's me. I told you I'd come back." He takes her face in his hand & looks into her eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Starfire cries, staring into his eyes.

Raven feels extremely awkward & clears her throat. The two aliens break apart & Starfire blushes. "Um, Silverfire, this is my friend, Raven. Raven, this is Silverfire."

Silverfire floats over toward Raven & takes her hand. "My, Starfire has such beautiful friends." He kisses her hand, causing Raven to blush, little sparks of her power flailing out.

"Um, thank you & it's nice to meet you." Raven takes her hand back, still blushing.

Starfire smiles. "Me & Silverfire go way back. He's always been there for me."

Silverfire agrees. "And my Star's always been there for me." He takes her hand.

Raven smiles at this show of affection until her communicator beeped. She opened it to see a hologram of Robin. "What's wrong?"

"Jinx is at it again! Go to eastside." Robin exclaims, then looks at Starfire & Silverfire. He glares at the two. "Star, whose this?"

Starfire opened her mouth to say something, when Silverfire interjected. "Name's Silverfire. And you are?"

"Robin." It looks like he's going to add something, but Raven cuts him off. "We'll be there in 5. Bye!" She closes it.

Silverfire lets go of Star's hand & looks at her. "Whose this Robin? And what is he to you?"

Starfire's eyes widened. "Robin?" She looks downward. "He's just a friend." She looks up, grinning. "Don't worry! Now, let's go kick Jinx's butt!" She flies eastward.

Silverfire stares after her, then turns to Raven. "Is she telling the truth?"

Raven nods. "Yeah, in a sort of kind of way." But before Silver can ask what that means, Raven flies ahead. Silver glares after her. "I'll find out myself then." He flies after Raven.

Robin does a flip to avoid Jinx's beams. He wipes the blood form his lip off & glares at her. "You're going down!"

Jinx laughs as the boy runs toward her. "You're too pathetic!" She sends out another energy beam.

Robin blocked with his retractable bo staff & sends the blow flying upward. It explodes in the sky.

The T-Car gets there just in time. Cyborg & BB jump out, BB changing into an elephant.

Cyborg gets his sonic cannon ready. "You're finished, Jinxy." He blasts her, but she just laughs & avoids it.

When she lands, BB charges at her, but Jinx throws an electric blast at him, making BB change into a bird, flying upward to avoid the blast.

Jinx chuckles again. "When will you boys understand? You can't beat me."

"Maybe they can't, butI sure can!" a voice from the sky shouts out.

Everyone looks up to see a floating Starfire, glaring at Jinx. Jinx giggles. "You got to be joking me! You're getting desperate."

"I'll show you desperate!" Starfire's eyes glowed green & energy beams from her eyes shoot at Jinx.

Jinx hadn't expected this, so she could only block it. The blasts sent her flying backward into a wall, causing it to crumble onto her.

Starfire flew around in circles, happy. "Go me! Go me! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

But her celebration was short-lived because an energy beam flew out of the rubble straight for Star!

"Star, watch out!" Robin screams, trying to warn her. But the blast is about to hit Star when a flash of silver flew in front of her!

When the smoke cleared, the three boys looked up to see Starfire in the arms of a teenager with silver hair, silver eyes & a silver outfit on.

Robin glares at the guy. "This guy is getting annoying."

Cyborg & the normal BB look at him, confused. "Do you know him?"

Robin shook his head. "No, but Starfire does."

Starfire throws her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Silver!"

He laughs, hugging her back. "No prob, Star."

Raven flies up. "I saw a blast!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

Star let go of Silver. "Silver just saved my life."

"You have a habit of doing that, don't you?" Raven jokes.

"Everyday." Silver smiles.

The pile of rubble explodes to reveal a POed Jinx. She's breathing hard & wipes the blood from her cheek. "That's it! You are so dead!" She creates the biggest blast ever known to man!

But she doesn't get to throw it on account of Silver flying down to her. "You're a cutie. What's your name?"

Jinx lets the blast disappear, blushing. "Jinx. What's yours?"

"Silverfire." He kisses her hand, causing Jinx to giggle.

He looks up, smiling. "Now, what's a beautiful girl like you doing bad things?"

Jinx blushes. "It's who I am. I'm a villain."

"Well, in my opinion, you're the cutest villain yet!" He grins, causing Jinx to fall to her knees, hearts in her eyes.

She mumbles something incoherent. Silver smiles. "What was that?"

"I said, what are you doing Saturday night?" she asks, blushing even redder.

Silver pretends to be surprised. "My Jinx, are you asking me out?"

Jinx covers her face. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Silver smiles. "I would love to, but my heart belongs to another."

Jinx stares up in sadness. "Oh, well, at least I tried."

Silver nodded, helping her up. "Well, I can leave you with this." He kisses her on the cheek!

Jinx's heart began beating a mile a minute. Her body glowed in happiness. She begins to shake. "Um, I gotta go!" She runs away, blushing even redder.

Silver waves to her, smiling. When she's out of sight, he floats back toward the group of teenagers. "Well, that was easy."

Starfire nodded, pretending to pout. "Though why'd you kiss her?"

Silver floated over to her. "Now Star, are you jealous?"

Star blushed. "No. I just don't want to share you with anyone else."

Silver takes her hands. "Star, you're the only girl for me." He kisses her softly!

Starfire's hair stood up on end & she blushed the reddest shade of red you've ever seen. When they pull away, Star calms down a little.

Robin, who was currently clenching & unclenching his fists, cleared his throat. "Um, who are you?"

Silver turned to him, smirking. "Didn't we go through this already? I'm Silverfire & you're Robin."

Cyborg stuck out his hand. "Cyborg."

Silver shakes it & Cyborg brings it back, throbbing! "Quite a handshake you have there." Cyborg said, holding his hand.

BB grinned. "BB's the name, animals are my game!" he jokes, causing Raven to groan.

Silver held in his laughter. "Hey, BB. Funny man aren't' you?"

"Only when he wants to be." Raven mumbled, but everyone heard her.

BB glared at her. "Don't hate, goth girl, just cuz you have no humor."

Raven stared at him, putting her hood on. "I have humor, just not for you." She turns to fly back home.

BB mumbles, walking back to the T-Car. Cyborg followed him & they took off.

That left Starfire, Silverfire & Robin. Star could tell that there was tension going on, so she broke it. "Um, guys? Let's get back & get something to eat." She tries.

Silver breaks Robin's glare & smiles at her. "OK, Star. Let's go." He flies into the air, but Star stays for a moment.

"Um, Robin? Are you OK?"

Robin nodded, jealousy totally all over his face. "Sure, just keep him under control." He jumps onto her motorcycle/scooter & drives home.

Star watches him, sighing. "Are we going?" Silver calls out. Star look up at him, smiling. "Yeah, let's go." They fly home.

Raven was a bit out of character in this one, but oh well. Love triangles are the coolest! Robin/Star/Silver & BB/Raven? I'll introduce Raven's "dream boy" in the next chapter. Review & I'll update.


	4. Food Problems

Thank you for the reviews. I don't own Teen Titans…just Silverfire & Raven's new guy, who I will introduce in this chapter! So stay tuned.

Starfire is on the roof, staring up at the sky. "This is confusing." she says out loud. "I like Robin, but then Silverfire comes & I don't know how to feel." she groans.

"What's wrong, Star?" Cyborg asks, coming out.

Star turns & smiles. "Hello, Cyborg." She looks back to the sky. "It's just that…I do not know what to do about Robin & Silverfire."

"Besides them glaring at each other?" Cyborg jokes.

Star attempts to, but fails. "Yeah, but other stuff…"

Cyborg becomes serious. "Star, I can't choose for you, but follow your heart."

Star looks up, hopeful. "You know what? I might just do that!" She hugs Cyborg. "Thank you, Cyborg!" She flies back inside, leaving a stunned Cyborg.

"I will tell Silverfire how I feel about Robin. I am sure he will understand." Star says, happily. Then slows down when she hears arguing.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if Starfire didn't invite you!" Robin yells.

"It is not my fault that she loves me, & not you!" Silverfire shouts.

Starfire peeks in & sees Robin's face turn red. "Who said she did?" he asked in a small voice, breaking Star's heart.

Silverfire laughed. "Well, it is obvious, is it not?"

One side of Starfire wanted to stop this, but the other side wanted to hear what Robin said. Star decided to listen to the other side & leaned in slightly.

Robin glared at Silverfire's smirking face & opened his mouth…

"Hey, dudes!" BB comes in, looking in the fridge.

Starfire represses a groan of frustration. "Beast Boy, you came at the wrong time." she swears quietly.

Meanwhile, Silverfire floats over to BB. "So, what are you making?" he asks.

Beast Boy comes out, arms loaded with a pack of tofu , cornstarch, green onions & hoisin sauce. "I'm making Agedashi-esque Tofu!" he shouts.

"Oh no, I ain't eating no tofu!" Cyborg yells, coming down.

"It's my turn to cook, so I'm making tofu." Beast Boy yells, putting the food down. "I had to smell your nasty Ann's Sister's Meatloaf Recipe two days ago!"

"Well, you didn't eat it. You ate some apple raisin cakes." Cyborg walked past BB to the fridge. "So I'm making my own food."

"Not until I'm done!" Beast Boy, cutting the tofu.

Cyborg came out, burdened down with lean ground beef, mushrooms, margarine, green bell peppers, garlic, dried parsley, dried basil leaves, dry bread crumbs, soft bread crumbs, & sharp Cheddar cheese. "I'm making Andie's Stuffed Mushrooms."

"What are you yelling about?" Raven asks, coming out of her room.

"We're not yelling!" BB yelled, causing Raven to flinch just a little.

Raven walked over to Star & rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You're just a figment of my imagination."

Before Beast Boy can speak up again, Robin steps in. "Chill guys." He turned to Cyborg. "Cy, can you wait 'til BB's finished?"

Cyborg grumbled. "I guess I can." He began putting the stuff away.

"Raven, say sorry. BB isn't _that _loud."

Raven groaned. "Fine." She turns to BB. "Sorry…"

"That was not a real sorry!" BB shouted.

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "And BB, respect Cy's choice of food & he'll respect yours. Plus, don't yell at Raven."

"I do respect it! I just don't want to smell it! And she started it!" BB protested, placing cornstarch on a plate and dredging tofu in it, coating thoroughly.

"Still…" Robin stares at him.

BB groans & gives in. "Fine. I'll respect Cy's decision."

"And…"

"And I won't complain."

"And…"

"Sorry, Raven."

Robin nods. "OK. We're all good."

Star is in awe of Robin's negotiation techniques. Silverfire notices & frowns. "Hey Star, how about you make some of your famous pudding?"

Star's eyes widen. "You are right!" She flies over to the fridge. "I will make some of my pudding!"

The other Titans make faces. The last time they had tried her pudding, they had ended up in the hospital. Of course, they lied & said it was something else they ate, so as not to hurt her feelings.

Silverfire, on the other hand, was proud of his bringing Star's attention to him. He floated over. "Hey, can I help with anything?"

"Yes you can. You can get spice, brown sugar & prunes." Star smiled, mixing the eggs with apple juice.

The other Titans exchange glances & Cy began to say something when the Teen Alarm went off.

Glad to avoid the pudding, Robin, Cyborg & Beast Boy ran over to the computer. Star watched them, pouting. Then gave up & flew over next to Robin.

Silver was bringing the prunes over when he saw Star next to Robin. He glared, causing his silver bolts to melt the prunes.

Robin turned to the four Titans & frowned. "It's Mammoth this time. He's taking out half of downtown."

"Who is this Mammoth you speak of?" Silver asked, joining the group.

"He's a huge, mammoth-like creature." Robin explains, dryly. He turned to the group. "Now, Raven & Star will take the skies…"

"I'll go with them." Silver offered.

Robin gritted his teeth. "No. They are fine on their own. You'll go with Cyborg. And BB, you're with me. Everyone got their instructions?"

"Yeah." "Yes!" "Sure." "Whatever." came a chorus from his friends.

He noticed Silver didn't say anything, but didn't really care. "OK. Let's go!" He runs to the door, followed by BB. Cyborg gets up & notices Silver's eyes glowing. "Um…Silver? Ready?"

Silver's eyes dimmed down. "Of course. Let's go." He flies to the door, followed by a reluctant Cyborg.

The girls exchange glances & fly out the roof.

15 minutes later, Star spots a HUGE wreckage. "Do you think that is our Mammoth?" she asks Raven.

"I'm betting it is."

"Let us call the boys." She gets out her communicator, but Raven shakes her head.

"Do you really want to deal with Silverfire & Robin glaring & Beast Boy & Cyborg arguing?" she asks, eyebrows raised.

"I see your point." Star closes her communicator.

"I'm glad." The two of them fly in, quietly.

"I'm betting that he went that way." Raven whispers, pointing toward the wreckage.

Star nods & they follow the wreckage. They hear screaming & see a blue blast coming toward them!

Star screams & they dodge it. "I think that the boys are already here." Star says, breathing hard.

Raven nods. "Well, let's go."

The two of them fly toward the battle, but Raven gets caught up in something. She stops, unknown to Starfire, & floats over to where she thought she saw something.

"Hello?" she called out, quietly, getting her powers ready to attack.

"Hello?" she calls out, a little louder.

Swiftly, someone jumps out at her, scaring her & causing her powers to go wild! They hit the roof, causing it to crumble!

Raven controls her emotions & holds the roof up. Except it's too heavy & she begins to shake under the weight.

Just as it's about to fall on her, she hears the someone mumbling something & the roof rights itself.

Raven, out of energy, crumbles to the ground. Except the someone was there to catch her & the last thing she saw was intense, silver eyes staring at her.

Okay, okay. I realize I didn't _really _introduce him, but I sorta did. I'll completely do it next chapter. I 


	5. Fight

Sorry I took so long to update! I discovered myspace & I had to study. In fact, I still am supposed to, but I decided to update. Hope you're still paying attention to the story. I don't own Teen Titans.

"Are you OK?" a deep voice asks.

Raven closed her eyes, calming herself down. "Yes. Thank you." She righted herself up.

"That's good." the voice says, the eyes staring intensely at Raven, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um…who are you?" Raven asks.

"A friend." the voice replies.

"Raven! Where are you!" Star's voice resounds off the wall.

"I must go now. Until later, my dark hearted bird." The person jumps off into the darkness.

"Wait…" Raven weakly calls out.

"There you are!" Star lands behind her. "You had me worried." Realizing that Raven wasn't listening, Star frowned. "Raven? Are you there?"

Raven snaps out of it & turns. "Of course. Let's go help the boys." She flies out of the building.

Star stares after her, then shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever." She flies after them.

"Stay still, you oversized elephant!" Cy exclaims, trying to line his sonic cannon up with Mammoth.

Mammoth laughs. "We'll see who's the elephant!" He charges at Cy with great force.

Cy dodges it barely, but Mammoth hits his leg, sending Cy careening into Robin.

"Cyborg!" Robin groans, trying to get Cy off him.

"Sorry, man. Not my fault!" Cyborg tries to get up, but with Robin pushing, it proves hard.

BB charges at Mammoth in the form of a T-Rex, but Mammoth grabs BB's 'shoulders', picks him up & flips him toward the other two boys. Fortunately, BB changes into a bird to stop his path.

Zooming toward Mammoth, he changes into a cheetah & tries to scratch him. Mammoth yawns, steps aside at the last moment & socks BB in the stomach!

"Ooooh…" BB groans, changing back into his human form. He clutches his stomach, doubled over in pain.

Mammoth laughs & punches BB toward the other boys. BB lands on Cy, pushing Robin into the wall more.

"BB!" Both Cyborg & Robin exclaim.

BB groans. "Sorry! Where's Silver?" he asks.

"As if we need him." Robin scoffed.

"Dude, we kinda do right now." Cy said, but was saved from Robin's rage by Mammoth's evilness.

"This is the best the Teen Titans can do?" Mammoth guffaws. Suddenly, a beeping goes off.

Mammoth looks at his wrist, revealing a communicator. Putting his ear to it, he occasionally nods, says "I see." & rolls his eyes.

"No, I got it." He says, hanging up. Turning back to the boys, he begins to charge again…

Silver bolts off lighting come at Mammoth, striking him in the back. Mammoth stumbles, but recovers.

"Who did that?" he growls, turning around.

Silverfire smirks. "Not only do you fight messy, you smell bad."

This just made Mammoth more angry. "I'll show you messy!" He charges at him, but Silver flies into the sky, laughing.

"That's the best you can do?" Silver taunts.

Mammoth becomes angrier. "Better watch it, pretty boy." he growls. "When I catch you, I'm going to make you eat every last word."

"If you catch me." Silver mocks.

Mammoth charges once again, but Silver again dodges. But this time, he socks Mammoth in the stomach.

Mammoth stumbles back, in pain. "Why you…" he coughs out.

Silver becomes serious. "This is tiring. I'm done with you." His eyes begin to glow & lighting bolts form in his hands.

Starfire & Raven arrive just as Silver throws the bolts at Mammoth. Letting out an involuntary shriek, both Star & Raven duck.

When the debris clears, Mammoth is no where to be seen. All 5 Titans stare in awe as Silver floats down, dusting off his hands.

"Where'd…Mammoth go?" BB stutters.

"Oh don't worry about him. He won't be bothering us anymore." Silver says, flying over .

Star & Raven land, mouths hanging. "Wow…" Raven gasps, her powers beginning to spark.

Star nods, closing her mouth. "I'll say."

Silver turns to them. "Thank God you weren't in the blast." He flies over to Star & takes her hand. "I would be so worried if anything happened to you, my shinning Star." He kisses her hand.

Star blushes & Robin glares. "Well, I'm glad no one else was hurt also." Star sputtered out.

Raven, watching Star, Silver & Robin, decided to step in before blood was shed. "Well, how about that pudding?"

Star's eyes popped. "Thank you, Raven! We must finish it & serve it in congratulations of Silverfire's great achievement!"

Silver smiles. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You saved my friends, so the pudding shall be made in honor of Silver!" She flies off, mumbling to herself.

Silver glances at Robin & smirks. He flies off as well.

Robin shoots daggers at Silver with his eyes. "Show-off." Robin muttered, getting back on his scooter.

Cy shakes his head. "And I said life was boring." He walks back to the T-Car.

BB is about to follow when he notices Raven staring into the sky.

"Hey, Raven. Whatcha staring at?"

Raven snapped her head toward BB, causing him to jump back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…" he starts, but Raven interrupts.

"Beast Boy, do you think there's one person out there for everyone?"

This caught BB by surprise. "What brought this on?"

"Just answer the question."

BB hesitates. "I guess so. We just have to find them."

Raven nods. "Thanks Beast Boy. See you at the tower." She flies off.

BB stares after her, sighing. "OK, I won't admit this to anyone else, but I like Raven. But as if she likes me." BB walks back to the T-Car.

I realize I didn't get to Raven's dream guy completely. Sorry for that. But it's almost summer, so I'll update like crazy then. RR!


	6. Feelings

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in…2 months! Wow, that's a long time! SORRY! I don't own Teen Titans

"To Silverfire! For helping us defeat Mammoth." Starfire cheered, holding up her bowl of pudding.

The responses varied; Robin was gripping his bowl so hard it looked like it would break, Silverfire had the biggest smirk on his face as he soaked up the glory, Raven was still off in la-la land, BB was staring at her, worried & Cyborg was staring at the 'pudding'.

Starfire sweat dropped & giggled. "Well, dig it." Both her & Silverfire ate their pudding extremely fast.

The others alternated from staring at it to playing with it. BB even tried it, but began to cough & had to run to get some water to wash down the taste.

Starfire looked up from her empty bowl & looked around at her friends. "What is wrong? Is the pudding not good?" she asked, tears showing in her eyes.

Silverfire looked up & grinned a huge grin. "Do not worry, my Star. I love it." He kissed her cheek, making Star's hair stand on end & Robin to grip his bowl harder.

Crack!

Robin looked down at his bowl in surprise. "Oops…sorry." he sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head.

Silverfire smirked again, but Star noticed Robin's hand was bleeding. "Robin!" she exclaimed, flying over. "Your hand," she grabbed it & inspected it. "It is bleeding." She looked up in worry.

Robin tried to take his hand back. "It's fine, Star. Really." But Star wouldn't let go.

"No it is not. We must clean it up. Come with me!" She pulled him out of his chair & pulled him into the bathroom.

Silverfire glared at the retreating back of Robin. "I need some air." He simply said, getting up & flying out the door.

Cyborg watched him go & looked down at his untouched pudding. "Let's get rid of this before she comes back." He grabbed his bowl, looked side to side, & dumped it down the sink.

"No one saw that." he said, walking down the hall to his room.

BB was still trying to make a bird out of his pudding. "Almost there…" he bit his lip, smoothing down the wings.

Raven stared into space & got up so abruptly, BB's bird fell! BB's face fell as well & he glared at Raven. "Raven, why did you…" But he stopped, seeing the look on her face.

Raven's eyes were huge & she was smiling…RAVEN WAS SMILING! BB's mouth dropped open. He had never seen Raven smile. He didn't think it was possible.

"Raven?" he cautiously pursued.

Raven didn't hear him, or didn't want to. She sighed & floated out of the room, leaving BB with a broken pudding bowl, a half-finished pudding bird & a very confused boy.

Meanwhile, Star was cleaning Robin's wound. "I think I got most of the glass out…" she mused, dabbing at his hand with peroxide.

Robin ignored the pain & stared at Star. He watched her red hair cascade over her shoulders, her eyes full of worry for him & her mouth twisted in a very concentrated look.

He couldn't stop staring at her mouth. 'It's so close…Just bend down &…" But before he could do anything, the alarm went off, AGAIN.

Robin let out a groan & got up, but stopped when Star didn't follow. "Star…"

"I'll be right there." she said quickly.

Robin hesitated, but Cyborg ran by & pulled him along. "Come on, masked boy!"

Star was left in the bathroom with her thoughts. Her shoulders began to shake & when she looked up, we saw a tear-stained face.

"I'm so confused…" was all she mumbled, wiping tears away. "How can I love two people at once?"

"Starfire!" BB's voice rang through the tower.

Star looked up, wiped her last tear & shouted back. "Coming!" She took a deep breath, wiped her nose & flew down to where everyone was.

"…& Raven take the skies!" Starfire arrived to hear the last of Robin's speech, but already knew what her place was.

Robin turned & saw Star floating there, eyes red & hair messed up. His eyes softened & he wanted to envelope her into a hug.

But everyone was watching, so he nodded & ran out past her.

Cyborg & BB exchanged looks, but ran after him, leaving Star & Raven.

Star floated out & sighed. "Ready, Raven?"

Raven was still in la-la land, but without the huge smile. She nodded & her powers began to spark again.

Star backed away, scared something might happen. "Raven, snap out of it."

Raven nodded again & floated out, sparks still appearing.

Star stared at her, shrugged her shoulders & floated out after her.

Once again, two months! SORRY! Pleaz RR


	7. Heolstor

I'm updating faster, I promise! I don't own Teen Titans. Oh yeah, I realize Starfire is WAY OCC, but it's my story.

Starfire was starting to worry about Raven. They had been flying for 10 minutes & she wasn't talking. Now, that wasn't unusual, but the fact that Raven couldn't fly in straight line & her powers were going out of control again.

Starfire stopped & glared at Raven. "OK, what's up?" she said.

Raven stopped & looked at her, eyes wide. "Whatever do you mean, Starfire?" she asked, in a sickly sweet voice.

Star was now way beyond worried & angry, she was scared. She had never, & I mean NEVER talked like that. "Raven, are you OK?" Star cautiously asked.

Raven giggled. "Nothing. I'm just in love." She flew in a heart shape.

Star's eyes widened, either at Raven's giggling or the fact she was in love, or both. "Love?" Star asked, eyes widening. "With who?"

Raven stopped & her face fell. "You know, I don't know." she sighed, floating down.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Star asked, following her.

Raven sighed again. "All I saw was his eyes & heard his voice."

Star scrunched her face up. "So how can you be in love?"

Raven sighed AGAIN. "I don't know. I just am!" She flew upwards & flew in a heart shape again.

Star watched her, trying to decide between whether she was happy Raven was in love or scared at this new Raven. "Um, Raven. Maybe we should go…."

Raven sighed. "I guess so." She began to fly,creatinghearts.

Star watched her go, sighing. "I hope she doesn't stay this way. It's a little scary." She flew after her.

Gizmo had all three boys trapped under his claws. "Stupid Titans. I am superior!" he laughed.

"He is getting annoying…" Cyborg grunted, trying to get out.

"No duh." Robin said sarcastically.

BB was transforming into all kinds of animals to get out, but he couldn't, even as a worm, Gizmo had him trapped. Finally, he gave up to his normal state. "This dude is hard."

Gizmo laughed again. "What did I tell you! Easy!" he laughed again, laser beams coming from his backpack. "I'm in the mood for fried Titans!" Gizmo pointed the lasers at them.

But he wasn't able to fire because a green beam hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards.

The boys were set free & looked up to see a very angry Starfire & a dopey Raven. "You hurt my friends. Now you must pay!" Starfire shouted, beams coming from her eyes & hands.

But this time, Gizmo was ready. He shielded himself & knocked the beams back at the girls.

Starfire flew out of the way, but Raven didn't follow. Star noticed this & shouted. "Raven, move!"

Raven looked up, but wasn't able to move in time. The beams hit right on target & BB shouted. "Raven!"

Gizmo laughed as smoke covered the area. "One Titan down, four to go."

"Not so fast." a dark voice said.

A bright light & the smoke cleared. The Titans & Gizmo coughed, but when the smoke was finally cleared, they gaped at the sight in front of them.

Raven as fine, but she was blushing, causing her powers to go haywire. It might have been the fact that she was in the arms of a teen with long silver hair, glowing silver eyes & was dressed in all black.

"Who are you!" Gizmo shouted. The Titans were wondering that, also.

The boy put Raven down & she floated down towards Starfire, stars in her eyes. Star looked at Raven, then up at the man. Something in her mind clicked. 'Could this be the guy she's in love with?' her mind wondered.

Gizmo didn't like being ignored. "I'll wipe that smirk off you face!" he shouted, shouting everything he had at the boy.

"Is that the best you've got?" he smirked, eyes glowing & the ground around him lifting off the ground!

The Titans moved backwards, but Gizmo was in awe. The boy wielded the ground together into a huge cement ball. With a grunt, he threw the ball at Gizmo.

"What the!" he shouted, but the ball hit him square in the chest. "Oomph!" he shouted, flying backwards.

"I could do more if that is what you'd like." the boy said, eyes glowing again.

Gizmo coughed & shook his head. "No! I'm out of here!" he flew out of the ransacked area.

The boy smirked. "Good riddance." He floated down next to Raven, who had calmed down some. "Are you OK?" he asked, kissing her hand.

Raven's powers went haywire once again & stuttered. "Yeah…Thanks to you."

Star smiled & floated away from them towards the boys. She saw BB's face & felt bad for him.

"May I ask your name?" he smiled.

"Raven."

"Raven, how fitting. My name is Heolstor. It means darkness." Heolstor grinned, causing Raven to giggle, then cover her mouth in embarrassment.

BB's eyes go wide. "Did Raven just giggle?" he squeaked out. Star felt even more bad for him. This Heolstor seemed perfect for Raven.

Raven recovered & weakly smiled. "Um, it's very nice to finally have a name to go with the voice."

Heolstor grinned again. "Same for me." Sighing, he let go of her hand. "I must go now though."

"Wait!" Raven cried, not wanting him to go. When he turned, Raven began twiddling her thumbs. "Um, maybe you'd want to stay with us? If you don't have anywhere else to go." she quickly said, closing her eyes.

"Why, Raven? Are you inviting me to your house?" Heolstor asked.

Raven became extremely interested in her thumbs. "If you don't have anywhere else to go." she repeated.

"I'd be honored." Heolstor accepted.

Raven & Star smiled, BB's face fell & Cyborg & Robin seemed indifferent. "Um, are you sure, Raven?" BB asked. "We're already housing Silverfire."

Raven shot him a look of pure anger & BB cowered behind Cyborg. Turning back to Heolstor, Raven nodded. "It'll be fine."

Heolstor nodded. "Shall we go?" he floated up, extending his hand. Raven took it & they flew off together.

Starfire turned to see BB & felt horrible; his face was so sad that it hurt her. "Um, BB, you OK?"

BB didn't answer her, he just looked at her with pure sadness & shuffled back to the T-Car.

Star sighed, then turned to Cy & Robin. "Will he be OK?"

They exchanged looks & sighed. "Not sure." Cy admitted, walking to the T-Car.

Robin & Star watched them go, Star feeling even more horrible. Robin saw her face. "Star, it isn't your fault…" he started.

Star nodded. "I know. I just wish I could make him feel better. I mean, could you imagine the girl you love going ga-ga over another guy?"

It was a good thing Star didn't look at Robin at the exact moment, because his eyes would have given it all away. "I can imagine." he murmured.

"Hmm? Robin, did you say something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, Star. We better be getting back." He jumped onto motorcycle & drove off.

Star watched him go, confused. "What's up with him?" she wondered, but flew back to the T-Tower by herself.

See, I told you! I was just a couple chapters late in actually introducing Raven's guy! So sue me! No, not really. Please RR


	8. Park

Thank you for reviewing! I don't own Teen Titans.

About 5 days had passed since Raven meet Heolstor & they spent most of their time in her room. Beast Boy seemed to loose his goofiness & just moped around the tower all day; Starfire showed Silverfire the sights of the city; Robin had thrown himself into his search for Slade & Cyborg didn't change at all.

Finally on Day 6, Starfire made an announcement. "All of us are going out for a day in the park!"

The responses didn't please Star as she would of liked; Raven & Heolstor whispered to each other; BB twiddled his thumbs, Silverfire nodded, smiling, Robin was typing someone on his laptop & Cyborg leaned back, not saying anything

Star pursed her lips together. "I SAID, WE ARE ALL GOING OUT FOR A DAY IN THE PARK!" she shouted, sending everyone flying backwards.

Once they recovered, they all agreed they would. Starfire smiled. "Good. I will pack a picnic lunch!" she flew to the kitchen, but Cyborg followed her. "Maybe I should help." To the others, he whispered. "Just to make sure she makes something edible."

But the others didn't react. Cyborg sighed. 'Days here are not fun anymore.' he thought, walking into the kitchen.

20 minutes later, Star & Cyborg came out. "Ready!" Star smiled, carrying a picnic basket.

The others nodded & filed out; Raven & Heolstor holding hands, BB staring at them sadly, Robin still typing while walking & Silverfire flew over to Star. "Here, I'll take that, my dear."

Star giggled. "Sure."

Robin hit the keyboard, but just deleted it & kept typing. Star stared at him, with worry. "What's wrong with Robin?" she asked the two males.

Silver's eyes darkened. "Dunno." He then brightened up & grabbed Star's hand. "Let's go."

Star nodded, letting herself get dragged. Cyborg watched them go, sighing again. "This could get real tiring real fast." He followed them.

They arrived at the park & Raven & Heolstor flew off to talk privately; BB plopped on the grass, & shut his eyes & Robin leaned against a tree & continued typing.

"Hey, anyone up for football?" Cyborg shouted, but no one answered.

Star stared at her friends, then let go of Silver's hand. "I'll play." she smiled.

"Sure." Cyborg smiled back & they threw the ball back & forth.

Robin slowly stopped typing & looked up to see Cy & Star play. Sighing, he shut his laptop & walked over. "Hey, I'm in!"

Star smiled. "Ya!"

"Smart man, but we have uneven teams." Cyborg mentioned.

Beast Boy opened his eyes & stood up. "I'm in."

"OK. Star & Robin on one team, me & BB on another. Let's go!" The four of them went off to play.

Raven & Heolstor came back & saw them playing. Raven watched her friends play & her eyes fell on Beast Boy. She watched as he tackled Star & did his victory dance. She couldn't help but giggle.

Heolstor saw this. "Does he amuse you?" he asked.

Raven looked up at him, then back to BB. "I guess so."

Heolstor gripped her hand, but said nothing. Raven watched them play in silence, eyes staring to BB at times.

Okay, so not much action, but oh well. Please RR


End file.
